


Get Your Masochist Pierced

by Figgyfan14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Uchiha Obito, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Obito is a masochist, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Hatake Kakashi, small amounts of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: In which Obito is acting suspiciously and Kakashi is very excited when he finds out why.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	Get Your Masochist Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!!!
> 
> Please don’t treat your piercings like this unless you know what you’re doing. Some people get pierced just for fun. That’s cool. But don’t be an idiot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Obito left the shop with a skip in his step and a wide grin on his face. He was positively beaming as he made his way back to their apartment, hands fidgeting with the edge of his black t-shirt.

He was suspiciously happy, Kakashi decided when he came in. He watched from his place on the couch, Icha Icha forgotten in his hands, as Obito skipped through the room and into their bedroom, looking positively giddy.

Either someone was dead or they would be very shortly, that look usually meant. Somehow, he felt like it wasn’t the case this time. The door to the bedroom shut behind him, rattling the full length mirror on the wall with the force of it, and Kakashi grew even more suspicious. 

Obito, though, just pulled off his shirt once the door shut, turning to the mirror and staring at himself in it before he started to laugh. It was a loud, full-bodied laugh, that came bursting up from his gut and out of his mouth before he could attempt to stifle it. He collapsed back on their bed and rolled with the laughter, curling into a ball to ride out the gasps for air at the end of it.

Fucking suspicious.

He didn’t look up when Kakashi entered the room. He was still giggling to himself quietly between his gasps. “Did you maim anyone?”

That got a snort and a grin from Obito. “Not today.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes and edged closer. “Did you finally catch Genma in the locker room at HQ?”

His laughter returned, though it was more subdued. “You won’t convince me that an assassin that deadly wears lace panties when he goes on missions, Bakashi!”

This time it was Kakashi’s turn to snort. “Well, it’s the truth. Raidou likes them,” he muttered, still trying to think of another reason for the odd behavior. “Okay, I’ll bite. What are you so chipper about?”

Obito sat up, face lighting up like it was Christmas. He pushed down another giggle (or tried to) and let his hands drop from where they’d covered his chest.

Kakashi hadn’t even noticed they’d been covering his chest until then. He definitely noticed the little silver studs that stood out on either side of his boyfriend’s swollen, pink nipples.

“Holy fuck,” he whispered, completely captivated by the sight before him. Obito grinned and giggled again, leaning back on his elbows to give him a better view.

Kakashi cursing like that was a fucking treat, and one that Obito got to savor for only about two seconds before his lover was on top of him, pushing him down, one hand gripping his shoulder tightly to keep him on the bed. His other hand hovered over Obito’s chest, his eyes fixed on the silver bars, and they only flicked up to meet his eyes when his fingers dropped to touch, to twist, to pull, and-

“Fuck fuck  _ fuck, holy  _ **_shit!_ ** ” Obito swore, hands scrambling for purchase on the sheets at the intensity of the pain and pleasure that lanced through him.

Kakashi released him, but grey eyes were dark when they met watery black. “You didn’t.” His voice was husky, and his eyes narrowed, dropping back down to Obito’s chest.

He couldn’t really do much more than pant and squirm under the the hips that were pressed over his and the hand on his shoulder. The Uchiha did get satisfaction from pressing his hips up and feeling an answering buck down, both of them sporting hard ons. “I- it’s- fuck- don’t you like them?” He whined.

The answering growl and the long, slow drag of hips against his made Obito moan, but it quickly turned into a keen as his other nipple was similarly assaulted. The tears that had gathered in his eyes spilled over, and he barely registered that Kakashi was leaning down until hot lips were on his, devouring the desperate sounds he was making.

When they broke off, Obito whimpering and panting, Kakashi nipping down his neck, he could hardly think past the pleasurable buzz in his blood. “Fuck- fuck me- please please  _ please _ …” he begged, or tried to beg, but it came out garbled.

Kakashi understood, though, or at least he had the same thought, because he stopped his torturous treatment for just long enough to shove Obito up the bed and strip his jeans off. He was just in sweats, apparently having a lazy day, and those dropped to the floor in one quick jerk.

He descended on Obito with much gentler movements, then.

Tiny drops of blood were escaping around his new, abused piercings, and Kakashi made soothing sounds even as he captured the nubs in his mouth, laving his tongue over one after the other. His hands worked at the same time, fingers coming up to Obito’s mouth so he could wet them while his other hand stroked his hard cock, teasingly light in his touch. His soft touches were almost unbearable after the harshness of moments ago, and tears continued to fall down the brunette’s face as he sucked on the fingers he’d been given.

He would feel embarrassed later about the needy sound he made when those fingers were removed, but in the moment he just whined until Kakashi moved up to kiss him again. This kiss was slow, languid, and when wet fingers found his ass, working him open, he just kissed back more fervently, coaxing Kakashi’s tongue into a dance-turned-challenge. His hands found purchase against pale shoulders just in time to dig his nails in when a third finger was added and his prostate was struck.

Obito jerked his head back, and Kakashi watched his face with rapt attention as it contorted while his prostate was rubbed. He didn’t have the brain power to smirk anymore, not with his lover writhing and desperate under him, not with those fucking nipple piercings still slowly leaking blood. His whole focus was on fucking Obito.

As soon as he was sure it would be only pleasantly painful for the little masochist, he was licking a stripe up his hand, coating it in as much saliva as he could to transfer that to his own cock.

Sliding into Obito was always a bit like coming home, though Kakashi would never say something so embarrassingly cheesy aloud.

Obito, however, did not share his fervor for hiding his feelings. He may be a brutal agent of a government that saw them as more tools than people, but he was still far too open. “Oh  **fuck** , Kashi, fuck me, please, _ move _ , I need-”

One quick snap of his hips was all it took to shut him up, the yelp that left his mouth also cutting off when Kakashi started up a brutal pace. His babbling became incoherent, until it stopped completely, and he keened when pale fingers came back up to tease his sore nipples again.

Even on one hand, Kakashi could still fuck him into the mattress, and Obito’s brain was entirely overloaded with the sensations. He was a mess, he could feel the tears still stinging his eyes as he was fucked with so little lube and so much force that it threatened to break him apart. The pleasure pain of the twist and pull on his nipples made him arch, and the new angle sent stars across his vision. His legs flexed around pale hips, and he knew he was breaking open old scratches, as well as making new ones, as he clawed up Kakashi’s back.

The violence of their coupling was nothing new, but it always managed to leave Obito speechless.

All it took was one touch to his cock for him to come, shouting his pleasure as he was fucked through his orgasm, and when Kakashi finally came too, growling his name in that guttural tone that sent shivers through him, he could do no more than twitch and whimper. Normally, that would be when Kakashi would drop onto his chest, his cock still softening inside him. They would pant together and nuzzle into each other and wait until they could move again.

His lover was much too considerate to do that when his over-sensitive nipples were still throbbing their disapproval, though. Kakashi hovered, arm shaking, and reluctantly pulled out, dropping onto the bed beside Obito. Their fingers twined together, and they stayed that way as their breathing evened out.

When he finally stopped trembling, Obito hummed and rolled onto his side, curling against Kakashi. “That was not the reaction I expected,” he admitted, voice husky and low.

If what was meant to be a snort came out as a huff, the silver-haired man didn’t have the capacity to care. “You won that bet with Anko. Why did you get them anyway?” He mumbled, cracking open an eye to look down at the wild black hair on his shoulder.

Obito raised his head to grin at his lover. “I saw your face when we made the bet. I knew it’d be worth it.”

Kakashi felt his own smile spread, slow and fond. “I love you.”

Obito giggled and dropped his head. “I know.”

This time, his huff was meant as one. “I am never showing you another movie.”

“Star Wars is always good to quote. It isn’t my fault you don’t like my romance.”

“That isn’t romance.”

“Neither is Icha Icha.”

“You take that back!”

“Make me!”

They dissolved into laughs, neither having the energy to do more than lazily cuddle. After a moment, Obito leaned in to press a kiss against the scar over Kakashi’s eye, the one he got protecting him in their military days.

“I love you too, Bakashi.”

“I know, crybaby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, lemme know if you liked it! I’m not sure why I wrote this, other than just... nipple piercings are hot as fuck. So, there’s that!


End file.
